rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Saru no Saru
In the land of Arashi no Saru, There lives monkeys, whom spend their time in pleasure of eating bananas, and training to make themselves better. The monkeys here, despite the fact they are warring creatures, do care for one another. They have a tender heart for each and every one of their kind, and is seen throughout every day encounter. Although they may have times arguements arise, things change and get better after a bath in the springs, a swing around the forrest, or the sharring of a banana. These summons have the ability to form into weapons that a user may use for battle. Their durability, and their power depends on th e rank of the summon, their age, and their power level. Monkeys Rank C These Monkeys are ranked for Gennin to be able to summon. Gapo: A male monkey fun and energetic with the ability to transform into a staff. He also bears the weapon of a staffin combat. His armor his light weight, causing for faster movements. Tumi: A female monkey shy and sweet. She's rather cute and genuine. She has the ability to turn into a fan, her being light weight, and rather quick. She's not too durable, but she gets the job done. She is able to work really well with wind users for the Sickle Weasel technique. Iyushi: Another Female monkey. She's outgoing and rather fun to be around. She has the ability to turn into tonfas. She is quick, but her armor is little to none, her not being too durable. Monkeys Rank B These monkeys are available once a shinobi is Chuunin. Rayudah: Though this monkey may look male, this monkey is actually a female whom is like a drill sergeant. She is crazy, her abilities in battle seeming to be scary. She uses everything as a weapon, the world is her weapon. She tends not to transform into weapons, but when she does, it's Sai's. She is slightly less durable because of her armor. She is the daughter of the Demon Monkey. Ambuno: this male monkey is known to be a rather wise and powerful monkey to assist in battle. In addition to this, he is fast, one of the fastest monkeys in Arashi, him being great for quick attacks. His bow staff is rumored to be the fastest to be swung, him also able to transform into daggers. He doesn't have much armor, him bot as durable for his speed. Ayudah: This female monkey is the princess of the Arashi lands. Her crown and her staff represents her power in the land. Although she isn't as strong as the higher ups, she is considered the strongest B- rank summon. She is able to turn into a sword, her being able to slice through various of metals with added chakra from the shinobi summoning her. She had light weight armor, but she is durable in combat. Monkeys Rank A These Monkeys are able to summoned by Jounin-level Shinobi Enma No Guru: This is the elder brother of Ayudah. He is a great summon whom transforms into a bow staff as well. With his heavier armor, his weapon is rather strong. When used as a weapon, one can extend the bow staff to great lengths. Gingei: He is the fastest monkey. He is a summon used to deliver messages. He can be used in battle, him transforming into nunchucks to be used in battle, him preferring to be used to be used to deliver messages though. He hasn't failed in delivering a message in his entire life. He is rather silent, and mysterious. His armor is light weight, so that he may travel faster. His movements are silenced. Abuto: This monkey is a strategic Summon, him able to form into a great sword. He is outgoing, him being wise for his age and his ability. He is able to fight against multiple opponents, as seen in his photo. With his abilities, he can be used to fight an army of shadow clones. His armor is great, him being a rather good defensive type. Tinkenshi: This monkey uses lightning release, him able to move rather quickly and is able to fight against multiple opponents. With a various set of Jutsu, he is used mostly when fighting against an Earth release. He can transform into Tonfas. If a user uses him an has lightning release as well, they can use a technique combining the lightning. It is something that is nearly impossible to avoid. ((ex. Chidori nagashi.)) With his light weight armor, it's durable, but it is used mostly for speed. Dumo : He is the strongest Monkey of the A- Rank concerning Strength. His armor is very durable and breaking is nearly not an option. This monkey is known as one of the infamous Demon Monkey Summoning. There is no mercy with this summon, he's even known to attack his summoner. He is rather upset all the time, and is only happy when he has killed someone else. This monkey usually causes trouble in Arashi, him being banished to the far ends of the area. Despite this, Dumo is a great fighter and his physical strength is awing. He turns into a rather heavy hammer when he turns into a weapon, which is most unlikely. Abortune: This Monkey is rather peaceful and wise. The amount of love this monkey has is simply scary to most. He loves all creatures, and is able to simply love life, and the nature of all. ((Think Hippy)) This monkey is smooth and agile, his weapon being a whistle. The whistle causes the brain waves to soothen, it calming nearly any opponent down. Inglisho- This monkey is rather agile himself, his strength being scary as well. He is the brother to the King of the Monkeys. His strength is something that scares most, him beating a dragon with his staff ((As seen in the picture.)) This monkey is reserved, and puts his efforts into battle. He transforms into a chain when used by the Shinobi. This monkey doesn't have too much armor, but he is durable. Gido: This monkey is an all around type, him being strong and fast, and also used fire release. This monkey is fun, exciting, and is a true leader. His is the eldest son of the Monkey king, and he doesn't hold back his stength in battle. The weapon that he turns into is a Bow staff. this bow staff can break into dual parts though, his bow staff being rather long. His armor is something that isn't something to play with, it being durable through great attacks. Aru Aru: This Gigantuan is a monkey that was thought to be legenday, his staff being so long that he had to break it off. His strength is uncanning, him being on par with the Demon monkey. Although his big size, this monkey is a sweet heart, him refusing to kill any person, or any thing in that manner. His brother, Abortune is the eldest, and Aru looks up to him, wishing to be as peaceful as he is. Despite anything that may happen to him, Aru Aru does not have hatred. This monkey turns into a shield, despite the fact that he doesn't have much armor, his skin is rather tolerate of great pain. Monkeys S Rank These monkeys are for Sage use/ S rank use only. Babu: He is the eldest monkey whom still can be summoned in battle. He is crazy, him being someone that no other monkey wants to deal with. This monkey's Taijutsu is nearly god-like him able to fight like no other monkey, He doesn't have great strength, nor great speed, simply just a great taijutsu. He fights with a bow staff mostly and his armor is what protects his frail, monkey body. He transforms into a bow and arrows. Ambrosas: He is known as the Demon Monkey Lord. His gauntlets are something are just crazy strong, ridiculous. He is a rather dark individual whom eyes glow red. He is stong in combat is rather demeanted. He has killed summoners before for idiocracy in battle, him not being a preferred choice. He turns into stellar gaunlets/ Claws used in battle. Gendis: This monkey is known for his twin Great swords. He is the brother of the Demon Monkey lord. This monkey is near completely as dark as his brother, his armor being just as sturdy. This monkey is rather quick with his blades, his superior size and speed being something that no one in Arashi would even begin to even toy with. He feels no pain. He turns into deadly twin swords that can be used to dice an opponent with a slight touch. Agustune: This Monkey Summon is wise, and a sort of a light figure. his robes and golden armor and his golden skin is symbolic of the light in the world. His bow staff is something that is strong and durabel. He has lightning release, and fire release. The summon rarely can be summoned, seeing he is the judge in the Arashi lands. He is a strong Fighter whom has beaten Gendis several times. He can transform into a harp, the sounds from it dazing an opponent, and causing them to sleep. Deshin: This Monkey is a rather great warrior, his sturdy armor being nothing to simply play with, it rumored to be th strongest. This armor is the best there is in the lands. He can use fire release and at that, he can use it at the highest level of everyone in the land of Arashi. Deshin can turn into a flaming Double headed Axe. Enma: The currenty, "Monkey King." This monkey's Bow Staff used in combat seemed to go as far as to the highest in the clouds. This monkey has never been truly summoned and fought to his true potential. His speed is great, and his power is greater. His a great father, warrior, and friend. He turns into a bow staff that entends to great lengths. His Armor is the strongest out of all. Apa: The legendary monkey, brother to Enma. He uses Wind release and is rumored to be one with the clouds, him not returning from being summoned once. He is a symbol more so than a s ummon. He is the father of Gingei, him being once deemed as the fastest Monkey in Arashi. He was so fast, that he wasn't seen in battle, him being a great assest to the Monkey kingdom. He was peaceful, bright out going, with the lightest armor out of everyone. When he was used in battle, it was a fan. Sage Mode To enable Sage mode in the monkey route, one must do the following, One, One must eat, and have digested the Bananas of Arashi. One must also bond with the monkeys, learning their ways of compassion and wisdom. One must also learn to always be emotion, showing that Nature doesn't wait for anyone, it's always moving. This is the most physical out of all of the animal sage modes due to the fact that one must always be in motion. '''Abilities: '''In Sage mode, there are a few things that one are gifted with. One's sense of hearing increases to the point where one can hear an attack before it is near them. Their sense of touch is greatly enhances as well. In addtion to this, one's agility, and damage taken is greatly increased. One's Taijutsu abilities shoot up as well, their reaction time picking up greatly. Their hangtime, and their ability to be in the air are simply astonishing. Their strength and speed is enhances as well, more so for strength than speed. The Monkey Sage mode also has superior balance, as well as killer dexterity, with their haands and feet. It is noted that when there in Imperfect sage mode, one gains a tail, and has larger feet, and becomes slightly hairier. '''Drawbacks?: '''If one is not able to simply able to transform into this mode, it is said that they will turn to be come a monkey and become stone soon after. This is true for one whom attempts to absorb the senjutsu chakra. Category:Monkeys